Behind The Walls Of Sanctuary For All ReVamped
by Stevie-the-cow-girl
Summary: What will happen when EVERYONE has a "clever" plan? It can never end well. Nubbins involved! Crossover with SG-1 for a chapter. Or two. Never ever trust a nubbin. ever. I am slowly finishing this story!
1. Chapter 1 : Worry

**Blurb : **_What will happen when EVERYONE has a "clever" plan? It can never end well. Nubbins involved! Crossover with SG-1 for a chapter. Or two. Never ever trust a nubbin. ever. Fluffy nubbens, just cute character intearactions thanks to our favorite lilttle guys!_

**Setting**: In and around the Sanctuary.

**Parings**: Helen and John | Ashley and Will | Bigfoot and Henry.(Friendship)

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sanctuary. But if I did you would know it and I would have to write semi cannon stories. So I do not own the Sanctuary or anything else like that. Ok? K. Glad we got that straight.

* * *

><p>Today was the one week mark before the huge staff party at the Sanctuary. Every one was going to be there, and she was going to tell her mother straight out what had been on her mind for the last-forever. Ashley had it all planed out.<p>

"But what if it doesn't go well?" she asked herself. "What if Mom doesn't agree with this? _Oh my god _what will he thing?" Worried Ashley in her bedroom. She didn't know it at the time, but this next week would be her craziest week of her life, the kind of week that makes your hair turn grey, but I doubt that Ms Ashley's hair would ever go grey.

_~Sanctuary4all~_

Over in another part of the Castle Dr Magnus sat down for a moment. She had been worried about her daughter since the day she picked up a butter knife and killed the beta fish she had thought was an Alien.( Now I wonder where she got that idea from) and that was when she was two. But Ashley of late had been hanging around With the boys a lot more. William in particular. Ashley was allowed to date and her mother encouraged it but she took no interest. As long as there were abnormals to capture and protect out there she didn't have any time for boys.

"But what if she's in trouble. This is weird behaviour even for my mysterious blonde daughter. I should confront her about this, " worried Helen.

* * *

><p>Tada! So I re read this and thought how horrible the spelling and grammar and just general thoughts in this were so I decided to re do it! So here it is Chapter 1, Re VAMPED (oh and that might be foreshadowing for a future chapter. Or it might not,) Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want to, or if you don't, that's ok two. :)<p>

~Stevie


	2. Chapter 2 : Planning

1Ok! Chapter two. So if you are reading this I assume you read the first chapter and wanted to find out what is going to happen. Or if you like me you just start stories at random points and make sense of it from there. Who ever you are I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Will POV**

As he finished crossing off today on his calender Will thought about the staff party. He knew that Ashley had feelings for him even when there wasn't any of those silly Nubbins around. She had gone out of her way to please him and he had done so to her. From commenting on her always straight golden hair to flattering her about her tracking skills. He knew that if he ever wanted something between them he would have to get permission from Dr Magnus, Ashley's mom a.k.a. his boss. So his cleaver plan was to get some drinks into Dr. Magnus and ask her then. Will laid on his bed thinking about who might be in it in the near future. Hearing a creek he looked up to see the geek squad of the sanctuary, Henry.

"Hey! What's up?" Henry asked as he plopped down on the bed beside his friend.

"The sky, obviously, but what's happening right now is a secret." Will said, eyeing his partner seeing if he could trust him.

"But that's not fair, telling me you have a secret but not telling me what it is." Henry whined. "That's low Will, really low." He said.

"Fine you whiney little puppy," Will sighed, "I will tell you what my secret is if you help me pull off this plan of mine. Deal?" He said looking into Henry's brown eyes.

"Well you know how I sorta like someone who works here, right?" He said, seeing Henry nod he continued. "Well I want to ask her out. But I can't tell you who she is because then you would go and tell the whole staff." He said, proud of himself but looking startled to see henry smirking.

"You mean Ashley? Everyone knows you like each other. Hell we have been betting on when you will be hooking up. My moneys on this Staff party." He said and winked.

"How did you know that?" Will asked panic in his voice.

"How did I not know that? The way you two look at each other, its worthy of a B-rated romance movie. But anyways that's not the point. So you are telling me your secret is Ashley? Great work there Will. But a promise is a promise. I will help you with your plan. So what is it?" He asked glad he could help a friend, even if this was not an evil plan to take over the world. He would get to that some other day.

~Sanctuary4all~

**Henry POV**

"And so that's my plan. any questions?" finished Will.

"Ya just one. How hell do you plan to get into her office with the Big Guy being over protective of the whole place? You know ever since I tried to sneak a something in to her desk she's been awful uptight about who is allowed in and who's not.

"You did that? I thought the final verdict was one of the abnormals!"

"Well that's not the point. So you are finally going to tell Ashley how you feel about her? or not?" questioned Henry.

"Yes if all goes well I will."

"You going to get her a gift?"

"Huh? what kind of work party is this?"

"It's the one that if you don't have a gift the rest of you live will be ruined. Women love flowers. Here," he said has he pulled out a bunch of flowers out of no where.

"I'm not even going to ask. And thanks." Said Will as Henry got up to leave.

"Im cheering for you Will." He said patting him on the back.

~Sanctuary4all~

**Druitt POV**

John Druitt sat on a dark and quiet island off the coast of Tokyo. _How I miss that woman_. He thought to himself. I should pay her a visit. She would love that. his words in his mind were like acid on open wounds to him. He knew that she hatted what he had became. Jack the Ripper. The mass serial killer, but deep down he still loved her. And maybe this time he could tell his Helen that he will change. For her. For all the abnormals of the planet. He knew she wold like that. So it was all set he would visit in 1 week. That should give him plenty of time to prepare.

So how did you like it? It is longer and I have changed some parts to make the story make more sense. Hope you liked it. Review and I give you a imaginary cookie!


	3. Chapter 3 : Caught Looking

Ok, Next chapter! I am glad you are reading my story, it makes me very happy to see other people reading my work. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"What should I wear?" She asked Henry who had just walked into her room. He did that sometimes, well he was like a little brother so of course he would do things like that Ashley knew. Another thing she knew was he had no sense of girls fashion at all and that was why she was asking him. Her plan was to take him along while she went shopping for a new outfit for the staff party. It was the reaction she was looking for and even if he was her almost brother he was a guy and guys always looked.

"Well I don't think it really matters Ash," he said, suddenly unsure if he liked the gleam in her eyes. It was the sorta thing that she had when she was about to do something very crazy.

"Fashion is the world, silly boy," She teased. "So here is my plan. I went to the store a while back and found 3 outfits I liked. I just cant decide on which one to where" She said, begging with puppy dog eyes to make sure he would come with her. "All you have to do is tell me which one looks the best and I will get it. Ok?" she said with a sweet smile on her face. To herself she thought, 'And I will judge the reaction on your face to see if you really like it'.

"Sure thing Ash, anything for my big sister." he said with a smile. The last time they went shopping together it took 5 hours just to find that perfect bra. And in the end she decided not to get it. That was a lot of acquired that he didn't need to go thought again.

~Sanctuary4All~

"Ok, First outfit." Ashley called from behind the dressing room door. Henry had insisted that they stop at a sushi bar on there way over, and this was her way of pay back. "So it's a black T shirt and some jeans, very relaxed feel, here I come." She called as she finally emerged from the dressing room.

**Henry's POV**

Holy Frig-a-muffins, Look at her body! Was Henry's first reaction. He was glad he didn't say that out loud. The way the low cut shirt clung to her body was enough to make a weaker man cry, and her blue jeans were out of this world. The way they were fitted to her ass and extenuated all her lovely womanly curves. "Uh..." he said , stuttering trying not to sound like an idiot. "That looks ... Well you look amazing Ash," he said, proud of him self that he managed to say something.

"Well that's a good thing I guess, but I think it's a little 'look at me' kinda thing." Ashley said, noting the slight pitch jump in his voice. So this one went over with the judges well. A 6 maybe. She could do better.

"It's beautiful" he said, trying to fill the silence.

"Ok, thanks, but I think I might try something else on." She said, smirking as she went back into the change room.

"Ok, you do that, I will be here." he said, not going anywhere anytime soon.

And so it continued on like this with a black and neon pink flower shirt and a skirt (that shouldn't be legal, but Henry wasn't complaining.) And finally a nice Blue tank top thick with silver designs and swirls. And some ever popular tights. She decided on the last one which made her look respectable and still was able to show off her body.

"Thanks Henry," She said. Walking towards the car, she added as a side note "And don't ever look at me that way again. Ok?" As she walked she added a little sway to her hips, leaving a dumb founded Henry staring at her ass in her wake. Smiling smugly as she went.

~Sanctuary4All~

**Bigfoot's POV**

Purchase Streamers... Check

Balloons ... Check

Order the cake... Check

Other Party items (not needed to list in his head,)... check.

This is going to be a great party. Bigfoot thought as he put up the final touches on the menu.

* * *

><p>Tada! All done! Sorry for not reposting my story, as it takes a lot of work to re write these chapters (as i had bad spelling and bad writing when i was younger) And as i am still in school, i have a lot of final summative stuff due real soon and I can't be speinding all my time on Fanficion. So the next chapter will be within the next 3 weeks ok? A cyber cookie to who ever reads my stories, and a chocolate chip cyber cookie to those who review :P<p>

Untill next time ~ Steive


	4. Chapter 4 : Nubbins

Ok Chapter 4, I have been crazy busy with my new job, but I really want to finish the story before I turn 40 (still have a lot of time LOL)

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley POV<strong>

"I am so EXCITED!" Squealed Ashley Magnus. " I get to go to a party with Will and there wont be anything to stop us, Not even mom. When my plan works she will be out of the picture dealing with some minor crisis." She Siad with an evil smile. "My plan," she said to herself "is a simple one. I will go grab a baby nubbin and keep him in a little cage ... soon everyone will be under our spell. Once I get into the party I will conveniently slide my little buddy under the table and let the nubbin love begin! Soon William and I will be together, with a little help from the Nubbins.

**Will POV**

"I really hope Ash likes this shirt, She is so picky about clothing sometimes. But that's why I love her so much. What if she doesn't like it? Or she sees right through me and my attempt to get close to her? I might have to spend the rest of my life in small padded cell. Maybe beside Steve. Or maybe beside that abnormal who talks to himself. Oh never mind. I don't think I will be put into an insane asylum because Ashley sees right through me. Lets get back on track and find some nice pants to wear." He said talking to himself. "Maybe I am crazy, I am having a conversation with noone else in the room...CRAZY!" He said, a little bit looney.

"Maybe you aren't crazy," A bodyless voice said.

"What!" Will jumped.

"I am kidding" said Two Faced Guy as he emerged from the shadows of the room. The Sanctuary seemed to have a lot of those. Shadows and rooms.

"Hey! Where did you come from... and how much did you hear?" Will questioned, suddenly suspicious of him. Maybe he was up to something.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't hear much. Well only the part where you called yourself crazy. But that's worth nothing in the gossip world. Might want to do something sane for a while, keep your image up. You might want to start with putting on your pants." He said walking away talking to his second face about some kind of Sci-fi show about star portals to other planets..."

"And he thinks Im crazy. A show about traveling to different planets? Who would watch that? Maybe Magnus, She seems to be into stuff like that. But that is pale in comparison to what I am going to show Ashley tonight. I am going to tell her just how much I love her" He said finally pulling on his pants.

* * *

><p>Done! I hope you are enjoying this. Its hard to try to edit my work from 3 years ago. But a cyber cookie for all who read it, and a cyber cake for those who review. And the cake Is really good. With chocolate and bandanas and marshmallows. :) The next chapter will be up sometime in the future.<p>

And did you get the Stargate reference there? And I have a thing against pants, thats why he wasn't wearing any this chapter. :)


End file.
